Setting SFX
SETTING SFX SFX: Difficult Terrain. Spend a doom die to create an equal-sized terrain-related scene complication. SFX: Dramatic Backdrop. Once during the scene, gain a free stunt die for a pool including a Scene Distinction from SETTING. SFX: Emotionally Charged. When creating or recovering from emotional stress or complications add a D6 and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Everlasting. Spend a doom die to counter an effect die trying to remove a Scene Distinction, unless caused by CONDITION/CHARACTER. SFX: Exchange. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to create a SPECIALTY Resource at Expert level at any time during a scene. You may spend a SPECIALTY Resource to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step a die in the doom pool. SFX: Facility. When creating a SPECIALTY resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Gateway. Spend a DX SPECIALTY resource to transport yourself from SETTING to SETTING. SFX: Hazard. Spend any number of doom dice to create a “NAME” Hazard pool. Each turn roll the Hazard pool as a STRESS TYPE attack against a target within the scene. SFX: Prize. Spend 1 PP and describe an appropriate stunt to gain a D6 “NAME” SPECIALTY resource at any time during an action scene. SFX: Problem. Spend a doom die to add “COMPLICATION” as an equal-sized Scene Complication. SFX: Reinforcements. Spend a DX doom die to add a CHARACTER to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a MOB, unless “DISTINCION” has been shut down. SFX: Risk. On an unsuccessful TYPE action against the doom pool, step up COMPLICATION, add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. SFX: Sanctuary. When recovering from TYPE stress, trauma or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. SFX: Scene Effect. Target multiple characters with an effect from SETTING. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Summoning. Spend a Mystic Resource, or take an action including a Mystic Specialty to convert your resource or effect die into affiliation dice of MOB and add them to the Scene. SFX: Switch. Spend 1PP/a doom die to add “DISTINCTION” as a scene distinction, or scene complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “DISTINCTION”. SFX: Trap. Spend a doom die to create an equal-sized TYPE Complication on a target. SFX: Vast Realm. Spend a doom die to create an equal “Vast Distance” Scene Complication on any number of targets. If you have access to an appropriate Movement power, you may spend 1PP to create or step back a “Vast Distance” Scene Complication on a target with an effect die equal to that power. SFX: Well Rested. When you spend a transition scene at SETTING, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. Category:Powers Category:SFX